10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio em Você
by Camilla Black
Summary: Lily Luna achava era apenas uma irmã mais nova para Scorpius. (Por que tantas fics Scorose e tão poucas Scolily?)


**N.A.: Minha primeira sobre a Nova Geração. Tem muitas informações soltas e ideias que eu não desenvolvi, mas, essa fic na verdade é a junção de vários detalhes que eu imaginei sobre as personagens e uma história um pouco infantil e impulsiva. Mas é isso aí. Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Odeio como conversa com meus irmãos e parece me ignorar  
****Odeio esse seu cabelo loiro e o seu jeito de voar  
****Odeio como rouba minha vassoura e pede desculpas com esse sorriso todos-os-dentes  
****Odeio suas vestes verde-sonserina e essa gravata desatada  
****Odeio quando com um beijo na testa me trata como uma criança inocente  
****Odeio você não ver que quando você aparece, não me importa mais nada  
****Odeio quando você me abraça, e mais ainda quando me larga  
****Odeio te ver beijando alguma vadia e como você parece gostar  
****Mas eu odeio, principalmente, não conseguir te odiar. Nem um pouco, nem mesmo por um segundo, nem mesmo só por odiar.**

Lily Luna dobrou o pergaminho raivosamente e o escondeu debaixo do travesseiro. Não deveria ter visto aquele filme trouxa durante as férias de natal. Férias estas que, como nas últimas 5, Scorpius Malfoy passava na casa dos Potter.

Há seis anos, Albus Severus Potter entrara em Hogwarts. Há seis anos, seu irmão favorito virara amigo do filho de um dos piores inimigos de seu pai, apesar de serem de casas opostas. Há seis anos ela vira aquele cabelo platinado lambido de gel pela primeira vez.

E, há cinco anos, Lily Luna Weasley Potter era selecionada para a Sonserina. Para o desespero do tio Rony e do mano-James, da surpresa de Harry e tia Hermione e uma estranha troca de sorrisos cúmplices de Albus e Ginny.

No Natal de 2017 Albus chegava em casa acompanhado de um James estranhamente emburrado e um Teddy curioso. Contou animado para os pais orgulhosos sobre seus primeiros três meses em Hogwarts e da inusitada amizade com Scorpius, o que justificava a reação dos irmãos momento, Lily não sabia quem era o rapaz, apesar de seu sobrenome não lhe soar estranho. Harry, inicialmente, desconfiou da sinceridade da amizade do primogênito dos Malfoy, mas Ginny o tranquilizou e nos meses que se seguiram a família Potter passou a aceitar a amizade do filho do meio.

Até que, em setembro de 2018, Lílian Weasley-Potter foi selecionada para a Sonserina. Apesar da amizade entre Albus e Scorpius não causar mais estranheza, não diminuiu o preconceito da família sobre a Casa das Cobras, levando a ruivinha a receber seu primeiro berrador – com as vozes histéricas de Harry e Rony e sussurros da mãe e da tia tentando acalmar seus maridos - logo na primeira semana de aula.

A vida em Hogwarts não era fácil. Descobriu na pele que ser filha daquele que derrotou o Lord das Trevas e consequentemente a família de muitos alunos da sua Casa não era nada fácil. Descobriu também que Scorpius passava pela mesma situação, por seu pai ter sido anistiado enquanto muitos outros tios, primos e avôs de seus colegas estavam em Azkaban e por ser amigo de Albus. Apesar disso, o nome Malfoy ainda tinha alguma influência e os Sonserinos eram astutos o suficiente para não deixar antigas inimizades atrapalharem o que poderiam ser bons contatos futuros.

Eventualmente, Lily e Scorpius também se tornaram amigos, especialmente após o convite dos Potter para o loiro passar o Natal com eles. Convite que ajudou a família a ver que os Sonserinos são mal interpretados e pré-julgados. Bom, com uma filha sonserina, o mínimo que a família Potter podia fazer era deixar os antigos preconceitos de lado.

E assim se seguiram os anos. Foi com um sorriso no rosto que Lily pediu para os pais para passar o ano-novo na Mansão Malfoy, com Albus e Scorpius, após o segundo natal que o Sonserino passava com eles. Foi com certa surpresa que ouviu um ''sim'' relutante dos pais e com muito agrado que fez suas malas e iniciou uma das tradições mais inesperadas do mundo bruxo: Natal do pequeno Malfoy com os Potter, Ano-novo dos dois mais novos Potter com os Malfoy.

Lily não sabe dizer exatamente quando isso aconteceu, mas no tempo atual, com seus 15 anos, a caçula Potter chamava a avó de Scorpius de "Vovó Cissa", a mãe de "Tia Astoria" e o pai de "Tio Draco", assim como seus irmãos, até mesmo James. Vovó Cissa parecia feliz em ter contato com Teddy Tonks, que, como Lily descobrira há apenas dois anos, era neto da irmã de Narcissa. Sabia que as famílias bruxas eram ligadas, mas ainda se surpreendia com essas coincidências, como Scorpius ser primo de segundo grau do padrinho de seu pai, que por sinal, era sobrinho de terceiro grau dos pais de seu avô paterno.

Eram uma grande família. Tio Rony já aceitara Malfoy como um de seus sobrinhos – apesar de insistir no tratamento formal com o pai dele, que o respondia da mesma maneira – Rose e Hugo, apesar de mais afastados, também conviviam pacificamente com eles e Ginny uma vez até dissera à filha que o uniforme verde combinava muito mais com seus cabelos do que o vermelho grifinória. Tudo estava bem. Até que...

Foi num jogo de Quadribol do terceiro ano de Lily que ela descobriu. Scorpius, apanhador, acabara de capturar o Pomo-de-Ouro contra seu irmão Albus. Viu o loiro sorrir como se pedisse desculpas, mas ao mesmo tempo travesso, e desceu correndo das arquibancadas para abraçá-lo. Sentiu o cheiro de grama, suor e perfume caro – revirou os olhos; tinha certeza que isso era presente do Tio Draco – e seus olhos se fecharam quase involuntariamente quando ele a pegou no colo e a rodopiou. Então, a colocou no chão e com o mais sincero dos sorrisos falou:

- Ganhamos, maninha.

Duas palavras. Duas palavras suficientes para destruir o coração ingênuo da ruiva que nem ao menos imaginava o que era aquela sensação ruim se apoderando do seu peito. Sentiu lágrimas invadindo seus olhos, disfarçou e procurou seu irmão com os olhos. Ele a olhava preocupado; claro, claro que Albus percebera, o que ele não percebia? Correu para os braços do grifinório, e, ao se recuperar, não resistiu em brincar com o moreno pela sua derrota. Al sentiu o clima descontrair e começou a fazer cócegas na ruiva, sabendo que a irmã era esquiva e era melhor não tocar no assunto. Antes de deixa-la ir, porém, falou baixinho em seu ouvido. "Você sabe que ele não é nosso irmão de sangue, certo?" E a deixou ali, parada no meio do campo de Quadribol, pensativa.

No quarto ano, Lily resolveu que era a hora de honrar seus dois sobrenomes e ingressar na equipe de Quadribol. Era boa apanhadora, mas sabia que jamais tirariam Scorpius do cargo, então se candidatou à artilheira. Não precisou jogar por nem cinco minutos para ser aceita pelo capitão. Com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto iniciou sua carreira no seu esporte favorito, causando não só orgulho nos pais e irmãos, mas também admiração secreta da parte de um certo apanhador.

Não que Lily desconfiasse; ela não fazia ideia de que todos aqueles abraços e mimos disfarçados de carinho fraternal estavam cheios de segundas intenções. Nem quando pegava no sono no Salão Comunal e aparecia magicamente no seu dormitório, sabendo que fora Scorpius que a levara, enxergava algo além de amizade. Se achava uma menininha boba por se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo do irmão – tão, mas tão clichê que doía.

E doía mesmo. E doeu ainda mais quando Scorpius começou a sair com as sonserinas, depois as corvinais, depois as lufanas, até que um dia o viu com Rose, sua prima. Foi a gota d'água. Jurou esquecê-lo e superar essa paixonite infantil e ela mesma começou a dar uns beijinhos, para o desespero de Albus e risadas de James. Namorou por uns meses com Matthew Parkinson, um sonserino, e acabara de terminar com ele quando chegou a férias de natal do seu quinto ano. Apesar de seus esforços (e não foram poucos, completou com um sorrisinho sacana), não conseguira esquecer o ''irmãozinho'', mas para o próprio bem achou melhor suprimir seus sentimentos e o tratar o mais normalmente possível.

Cuidando para que o poeminha bobo baseado no filme trouxa ficasse bem escondido, foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Observou os cabelos ruivos bagunçados, num tom mais escuro do que da sua mãe, que lhe confidenciara uma vez que esse era o tom dos cabelos da sua avó paterna, que fora a inspiração para seu nome. Sorriu. Tinha orgulho de ser uma Weasley, mas gostava de não ter os cabelos alaranjados dessa parte da família. Secou o rosto quase sem sardas e alisou o pijama de bolinha, nem se dando ao trabalho de se vestir apropriadamente quando desceu os degraus até a cozinha, de dois em dois.

Sorriu para os pais, dando um beijo na bochecha de casa um e um abraço nos irmãos – inclusive, em Scorpius – e se sentara em seu lugar habitual, entre Albus e James, esperando as panquecas. Nem ao menos reparara no olhar de Scorpius para suas pernas desnudas, que não passou despercebido para Ginny.

Após o café da manhã, se vestiu com um dos uniformes antigos do pai e foi brincar no campo de quadribol improvisado com a família. Seu time era James e Ginny contra Albus, Scorpius e Harry. Ficara na posição de apanhadora e foi com uma enorme satisfação que pegou o pomo de ouro – furtado de Hogwarts por James - bem debaixo do nariz de Scorpius.

Correu até ele, com seu melhor ar de superioridade aprendido nos anos de sonserina e mostrou a língua, num gesto infantil, mas que ele achou absurdamente sexy. Sem se controlar e sem se importar nas consequências de estar num jardim com um balaço e três Potters ciumentos, puxou Lily para perto de si e encostou seus lábios nos dela.

Afastou-se rapidamente, com medo da reação da ruiva, mas foi surpreendido quando ela o puxou pelo pescoço e o deu um beijo quase desesperado. Ficaram ali por um bom tempo, até ouvir uma tosse nada discreta e se afastarem, com os rostos em chama.

Ali, Lily Luna soube que Scorpius Antares², definitivamente, não era seu irmão.

Ali, Scorpius Antares soube que Lily Luna, definitivamente, não era uma criança.

Tão perdidos nos próprios olhares, Lily e Scorpius nem perceberam que Albus e Ginny sorriam marotos para Harry.

_"Papai, você está me devendo alguns galeões..."_

* * *

**1 Teddy, afilhado de Harry, assim que Harry e Ginny se casaram passou a viver como casal, visto também como um filho e irmão de James, Albus e Lily.**

**²Antares é a estrela mais brilhante da constelação Scorpius. Gosto de nomes duplos e gostaria que Scorp também tivesse um.**

**Essa fic é totalmente reflexo da minha fixação Weasley-Malfoy. Se não funcionou com Draco e Ginny, que seja Scorp e Lily. E sim, é bem bobinha e inocente, mas é assim que o amor adolescente é, não? Especialmente em uma época sem guerras nem lutas entre famílias. All they need is love.**


End file.
